


Itching Through Your Bed

by earthquaker



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Crack, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, although is it crack when one character can manifest stuff from his dreams in canon?, because I'm incapable of writing smut without it, dream things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquaker/pseuds/earthquaker
Summary: Ronan’s dreaming has got him into a lot of predicaments in the past. The night horrors he’d accidentally brought out as a teenager, and the murder crabs incident, both spring to mind. Nothing quite like this has happened before though.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Itching Through Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's just ridiculous porn, don't think too hard about it. Enjoy!

Ronan’s dreaming has got him into a lot of predicaments in the past. The night horrors he’d accidentally brought out as a teenager, and the murder crabs incident, both spring to mind. Nothing quite like this has happened before though.

Ronan’s so much better at controlling his dreams now. He hasn’t brought out anything he didn’t completely intend to, not for a long time, much to Adam’s relief, as much as his own. So, this wasn’t an accident, he meant to bring this out with him. He just didn’t know it would manifest itself quite like this.

He remembers the dream too. Remembers how badly he’d wanted it. Dream Adam stood over him. The warm leather around his wrists. The restraint. The wanting but having to wait. Having to wait for when Adam wants him. _Fuck._ The cuffs aren’t the only thing he’s brought back from the dream.

Ronan can’t move, for now, in the way that he always can’t when he brings something back from his dreams. It’s fine, it gives him time to consider his options, because he’s seriously torn.

He’s torn between the embarrassment of Adam waking up and seeing him like this, knowing straight away what he was dreaming about, and the desperation to just roll onto his stomach and rub his achingly hard cock against the mattress. The idea of Adam catching him doing that mixes with all the leftover memories from the dream and creates a heady cocktail that turns Ronan on even more.

He needs to get the cuffs off. Get them off, wake up Adam, and then “ _Oh morning Parrish, you know that thing we’ve been talking about doing?”_ Casual-like. And then whatever happens after that will just be sexy, no need for embarrassment in the mix.

Getting them off is easier said than done though. Each cuff is about three inches wide, and they each have two silver buckles, done up tight on the outside of his wrists. He brings his hands closer to his face to check that they actually will come open. It would be just like him and his stupid fucking brain to dream himself into an unescapable trap.

Adam snuffles in his sleep. Ronan panics, thinking he’s about to wake up, but Adam just sighs and rolls over. He’s got his deaf ear pressed into the pillow now, so Ronan’s going to have to keep quiet. Quieter.

The chain connecting the cuffs is short, just a few links, and it’s not long enough to give him enough space to twist his hand around and open the buckles on the opposite wrist. His fingers scrape uselessly at the buckles, and he can’t get grip for long enough to free himself. He brings his bound wrists up to his mouth, and he can just about work his teeth under the tongue of the leather.

Ronan’s almost figured out a combination of tongue, teeth and scraping fingers that should have him free in about two hours, when he hears Adam groan and say, “Can you stop fidgeting?”

Ronan freezes. But it’s too late. Adam rolls over again and it’s too late to even try to hide his hands. Adam blinks sleepily at him bust Ronan sees the moment when he realises what’s going on. It’s marked by Adam suddenly coming wide awake, and a filthy grin spreading across his face.

“Good morning, Ronan. What have you been dreaming about?” he says, slow and dripping in his accent, like molten sunshine. Ronan’s stomach swoops.

“Don’t be a dick. Help me out.” Ronan holds his hands out to him, hopes that Adam will free him. Hopes that he won’t.

“With that?” Adam nods to his bound wrists. “Or with that?” He looks pointedly at where Ronan is tenting his boxers.

“Both?” Ronan hedges.

“Tell me what you were dreaming.”

“Oh you know, the usual.” Ronan hopes he sounds casual, like he intended for this to happen.

“The usual,” Adam laughs. He’s running his fingers over the cuffs, inspecting them, turning and lifting Ronan’s hands to see all of them. Not undoing them though. They’re well made, Ronan thinks, and they’re padded on the inside, meaning he’s not having to worry about chafing this morning.

“You’re incredible,” Adam says, and then kisses Ronan. “Ridiculous,” he says into the kiss. “But incredible.”

“Yeah, I know, whatever. Are you gonna help me or what?”

Adam raises an eyebrow. “Or what.” His voice is dark.

“Shit, Adam. Are you gonna do something?”

“Do you want me to do something? Because if you want me to, you have to tell me. If you want me to take ‘em off I will.”

Ronan swallows. “Don’t take them off yet,” he says, and lets Adam decide where to go from there. They’ve talked about this before, mostly right in the heat of the moment. It’s an idea that gets Ronan off quicker than anything at the moment; Adam’s dark voice whispering to him about how one day he’ll tie Ronan up and fuck him. It’s no wonder he dreamt of it last night.

“Will you tell me about your dream? Did I put those on you?”

“Yeah,” Ronan breathes.

“And then what?”

“Put me on my knees. Made me suck your cock.”

“Made you?” Adam frowns.

Ronan rolls his eyes. “I wanted it. I always want it.”

“Do you want it now?”

Ronan swallows. “Obviously.”

“Put your hands above your head then.”

Ronan does as Adam tells him. His fingers wrap around the lowest bar on the headboard. Adam kneels up above him, tucks his knees under Ronan’s arms. He wraps one hand around the chain connecting Ronan’s wrists, holds them down to the pillow. He wraps his other hand around his cock, but he holds it away from Ronan’s mouth.

Ronan opens up, ready for Adam to slide his cock in. He loves it when Adam fucks his mouth like this, loves the surrender, loves giving Adam everything he wants to take. It comes as no surprise to him, that he loves it even more when his hands are bound. Feels even more at Adam’s mercy.

As if he’s heard Ronan’s thoughts, Adam says, “Close your mouth.”

Ronan frowns, but he does. He wants to see where this going, what Adam’s planning.

Adam uses the hand around his cock to slide the pre-cum wet head of it over Ronan’s lips. When Ronan’s tongue flicks out, Adam pulls his cock away again.

“No. I told you to close your mouth. Do what I tell you, or you won’t get anything.”

“Adam.”

Adam grins at him, teasing. “What?”

“Please.”

Adam’s other hand moves from where he’d been holding Ronan down. He cups Ronan’s jaw with that hand, pushes his thumb into Ronan’s mouth and rubs it back and forth across Ronan’s tongue.

Ronan doesn’t move, just looks up at Adam, unblinking, waiting.

“Suck,” Adam says, and Ronan does. He sucks on Adam’s thumb, hollows his cheeks, swirls his tongue around it like he would if it was Adam’s cock. “Good.”

Adam slides his thumb most of the way out, but he catches it on Ronan’s bottom lip. He uses his thumb to hold Ronan’s mouth open as he pushes his cock in. Ronan moans around him, swallows around the head as it hits the back of his throat.

“Do you know what?” Adam says. He’s trying to sound conversational, Ronan knows, but he’s missing it by a long way. “I think I’m jealous of my dream self. Because clearly, he’s getting to do stuff with you that you’re too embarrassed to tell me about in real life. What else does he do to you? I bet he fucked you before I ever had. Does he hold you down? Do you choke on his cock like you do on mine? In your dreams, do you beg?”

Adam’s cock slides from his mouth and Ronan barely recognises his own rough voice as he replies to Adam. “No, he’s nothing like you. I can’t make him like you, you’re too, you’re so—”

“Too what?”

“Too real. You’re so much.”

Adam smiles properly at that, his perfect, easy, true smile.

“Ronan—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I love you too. Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Adam laughs and then his cock is back between Ronan’s lips. Ronan lifts his head from the pillows, tries to support himself on his bound hands as he bobs his head, faster and faster until he knows he’s close to making Adam come.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Are you still wet from last night? Ready for me to slide my cock right in.”

Adam reaches behind himself and slides his hand into Ronan’s boxers. When he wraps his hand around Ronan’s cock, Ronan gasps and bucks up, lifting his hands to reach for Adam. Adam grabs his wrists with his free hand and pushes him back down on the bed.

His cock slides from Ronan’s mouth, and Ronan moans at the loss. He recovers quickly though, knowing something better is on the way.

That’s confirmed, when Adam says, “Or maybe I want you to fuck me.” He shifts down until he can kiss Ronan hard, his tongue licking into Ronan’s mouth. Ronan wonders if he can taste where his own cock has just been.

“Yeah, yeah, Adam, please,” Ronan says when Adam pulls back from the kiss. Normally it takes longer before he’s begging, but Ronan thinks the cuffs make this extenuating circumstances.

“Yeah, you want me?” Adam asks, as he climbs off of Ronan and rummages through the nightstand drawer.

“Always.”

Adam laughs. He kneels up over Ronan and Ronan watches, rapt, as Adam fingers himself open for his cock. Adam’s dark eyes keep flicking from Ronan’s face to the cuffs and back, a little bit like he can’t believe this is really happening.

“You want to be the one fingering me open, don’t you?” Adam says, his voice dark and sinful. “But you can’t be, you’re all tied up. Gotta just wait for when I’m ready for you, don’t you?”

Ronan’s beyond words, he can only nod in agreement. He can’t take his eyes off Adam as he fucks himself on his own fingers.

Eventually, after what feels like both far too long, and too soon, Adam kneels up over Ronan’s cock. He sinks down on it, so slowly, one hand guiding Ronan’s cock in, the other wrapped back around the chain connecting Ronan’s wrists, pinning him down to the bed again.

Once he’s fully seated, Adam grinds his hips in infuriating circles, in a way that probably feels amazing for him, but makes Ronan feel even more on edge. He wants Adam, even with his cock inside of him, he’s desperate for him. Ronan can’t do anything but watch Adam’s hips undulating and the movement of his sun-kissed torso as he pleasures himself on Ronan’s cock.

Adam smirks wickedly down at him, and then he really starts to move. He throws his head back and bounces his hips down onto Ronan’s cock harder and faster, racing towards his orgasm. His rhythm falters a little, and Ronan can see a bead of sweat slide down the side of his neck. It’s hypnotic, watching Adam’s body move over him, and the way he’s riding his cock is both too much, completely perfect, and not nearly enough, all the at the same.

Adam groans loudly and leans back over Ronan. He plants his hands on either side of Ronan’s head and his grin is feral and wicked when he says, “Come on, Ronan. You gonna fuck me? Hard, yeah?”

It’s an invitation, and Ronan is so ready to accept. He spreads his legs a bit more, bends his knees up until he’s got the leverage he needs to thrust up into Adam’s tight, wet heat.

“Shit, Ronan,” Adam pants. “Just like that.”

Now he’s been given permission to move, Ronan can’t stop. He’s been aroused since long before he woke up and the promise of finally getting release is overwhelming.

One of Adam’s hands disappears between them to wrap around his own cock. The fingers of his other hand skim reverently over the cuffs, like he can’t stop thinking about them either.

“Should’ve done this ages ago,” Adam says, voice rough. “Gonna do it again, yeah? Fuck you with your hands cuffed behind your back. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Or would you prefer to be tied to the headboard?”

Adam’s working his hips down to meet Ronan’s thrusts upward. It’s a hard and clumsy rhythm, but it’s so good, and Ronan’s so close to coming already. Everything feels heightened, he can’t forget about the cuffs around his wrists. It feels like Adam is surrounding him, he’s everywhere all at once.

“Are you going to come for me, Ronan? Are you gonna come inside me?” Adam grits out. “Yeah, you wanna fill my ass up with your come. I love feeling you come inside me. Wanna—feel that—”

Adam comes with warning, and the feeling of him clenching tight around Ronan’s cock is enough to make Ronan come too. He feels like his orgasm just keeps coming, wave after wave of it rushing through his body, making every extremity tingle. His hips jerk of their own accord, fucking the last few, desperate times into Adam.

Adam collapses properly on top of Ronan, not caring about the mess he’s smearing between them. His breath is damp and warm on Ronan’s neck, and Ronan turns his head to kiss him. He goes to bring his hands down to tangle in Adam’s hair, but the cuffs he’s still wearing limit his options for holding Adam. Ronan ends up just looping his arms around Adam and rubbing gently at his lower back.

They keep trading soft, lazy kisses for a while, ignorant of morning breath, and of the mess they’ve made. Adam sighs, gently, into the kiss.

“That was fun,” he says. He rolls off of Ronan, off of the bed completely, but comes back with Ronan’s dirty boxers to wipe the mess up with.

“It was. You can take these off of me now.” Ronan sits up and holds his wrists out to Adam again.

“You seriously can’t get them off? I thought that was a line.” Adam kneels in front of him, but instead of helping, he just laughs.

“A line? Oh yeah, I just rigged myself into a trap to seduce you, Parrish.”

Adam tries to frown, but he’s laughing too much to make it work. “You say that like it isn’t something you would definitely do.”

Ronan just rolls his eyes and lets Adam loosen the cuffs to slide them off.

“Never a dull moment with you, Lynch,” Adam says, but he’s smiling, bright as the morning sun.

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at [behindtheatlantic](https://behindtheatlantic.tumblr.com)! Thanks for reading!!! <333


End file.
